Lágrimas rojas: El destino en el mar
by Kayr-chan
Summary: Lágrimas rojas. Como el color del hilo del destino. Rojas, bellas. Todo el mundo sabe cual fue el final de este pirata. Pero llega alguien; ocurre algo nuevo. Hay algo diferente en el ambiente. Quizá son esas lágrimas rojas. Ella también lo sabe pero quizá, solo quizá... logre cambiar lo inevitable. "¿Estoy loca? Si es así... prefiero creerlo."


Capitulo 1 de una historia que básicamente ha aparecido en mi mente hace poco. Como todos saben, y es obvio, únicamente escribo por diversión. Para que otros usuarios puedan descubrir e imaginar lo que también yo veo. Obviamente, cabe recalcar, no gano nada haciéndolo más que el placer de compartir mis historias con aquellos que deseen leerlas.

Sinceramente, espero que les guste.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1. Desconcierto**_

Lo primero que Rachel hizo al despertar, todavía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza llena de cansancio, fue tantear a su lado sobre la mesita de noche; esperando encontrar allí el teléfono móvil para ver la hora. La luz todavía no entraba por la ventana de su habitación, por lo tanto tenía claro que aún no era de día. Palpó el aire y su mente dormida le dijo que algo no estaba bien. Conforme sus sentidos iban despertando, la joven se daba cuenta de que algo no estaba funcionando correctamente: aquella era una cama mucho más incómoda que la suya, a su lado no encontraba la mesita donde todas las noches dejaba el móvil... estaba cansada; cansada y hambrienta, pero demonios sabía reconocer su habitación. Con la otra mano intentó apartar el enmarañado cabello castaño de su cara.

Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo un intenso dolor de cabeza que hizo que se aferrara la cabeza. Jadeó cerrando los ojos y trató de acostumbrarse a aquella sensación de mareo. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? Intentó recordar lo sucedido antes de quedar dormida, pero nada llegaba a su mente. Chasqueó la lengua y miró a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos con desesperación al darse cuenta de que aquel lugar no era ni remotamente parecido a su dormitorio.

La chica apartó las mantas de un manotazo, intentando ponerse en pie. Cuando estuvo al borde de la cama, sus rodillas fallaron. Algo no estaba bien con ella. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Miró hacia la puerta, temerosa de que pudiera estar cerrada. ¿Y si la habían secuestrado o algo parecido? Negó con la cabeza y trató de buscar algo que le fuera útil. Fuera como fuese no tenía su móvil por ningún lado y aquello comenzaba a asustarla. No sabía dónde estaba, quien había con ella, o que hora era. Simplemente deseaba volver a casa, con su familia.

En su búsqueda por la habitación se dio cuenta de que todo era demasiado rústico. Madera por todos lados; cajas de madera, camas de madera, grandes armarios cerrados... de madera, techos, suelos y paredes de madera. Bufó ante la decoración tan... pobre de aquella habitación. Un tambaleo la obligó a aferrarse a la cama, ¿qué había sido aquello? ¿un terremoto, quizá? Aquella sensación de vértigo hizo que tuviera más ganas de salir de allí. Estaba aterrorizada, pero igualmente seguía teniendo la capacidad de moverse... eso debía significar algo, ¿no? Se acercó a la puerta y puso la mano en el pomo. Dudó antes de abrirla, el tiempo suficiente como para sentir cómo giraba sin que ella aplicase presión. Que alguien más abriera la puerta hizo que la muchacha cayera de culo, gateando hacia atrás con algo de miedo. Gracias a la facilidad con la que había abierto, la joven se preguntó si realmente la puerta había estado abierta todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, tras el umbral, un hombre de cabellos negros le devolvía una mirada sorprendida. Dos chicos más aparecían tras él, asomados sobre su hombro. Daba la sensación de que habían tenido una conversación, cortada abruptamente cuando los ojos negros de aquel hombre se habían posado sobre su cuerpo. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su boca. Rachel parpadeó bajando suavemente la mirada, ¿Qué diablos...? tras la bandeja de comida había algo... más bien, no había nada. Su pecho estaba descubierto, lo que hacía que ella no pudiera apartar la mirada—. Veo que has despertado —su voz. Aquella voz la hizo parpadear. Intensa, divertida. Desde luego podía aceptar que le pegaba. Parpadeó con la boca abierta, sonrojándose de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando de ese tipo que podía haberla secuestrado?

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde comenzar: dónde estaba, que hacía ahí, por que no estaba en su casa... y lo más importante, qué diablos había ocurrido. Sin embargo, nada salía de su boca. Ante el silencio de la chica, aquel hombre dio un paso más. Su expresión fue mucho más comprensible entonces, ampliando la sonrisa llena de sorna—. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Quizá eres muda... aunque no lo parecías cuando estabas dormida —aquello fue una burla, claramente. Rachel abrió los ojos y le miró con impresión. ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba dormida? Sintió la intensa mirada de aquel hombre moreno sobre su cuerpo y cómo su sonrisa se hacía todavía más intensa—. No sé que te pasará, pero creo que lo mejor será que te cubras un poco.

Entonces bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo. Llevaba una camisa blanca, que parecía pertenecer a un hombre debido a su longitud. A pesar de eso apenas cubría el inicio de sus muslos y por ende... miró sus largas piernas, completamente estiradas y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de aquellos tres extraños. La lucidez le dijo que se cubriese, cosa que hizo todo lo rápido que podía. Se llevó las manos hacia delante, intentando tapar todo lo posible de sí misma. Cerró los ojos y rogó por que aquellos extraños no le hicieran daño. Las lágrimas comenzaron a abrirse paso en sus ojos cerrados.

Escuchó un chasquido y el sonido de pasos rápidos. Temió por su vida, por su integridad. Pero escuchó con sorpresa un ruido extraño antes de sentir algo ligero cayendo sobre su cabeza. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que una sábana cubría su cuerpo, haciéndola ver como el típico fantasma.

—Deja de llorar, mujer —ordenó con voz seca mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos de los otros dos, todavía en la puerta. Notó que nuevamente se movía, poniéndose frente a ella, y se ponía en cuclillas. Con cuidado tomó la sábana y la apartó de su cara. Los ojos llorosos de Rachel se encontraron con la mirada de aquel desconocido—. No vamos a hacerte daño... pero debes comprender que no todos los días una chica cae del cielo —su voz parecía burlona, pero sus palabras eran tan extrañas que no lograba procesarlas.

—¿Del cielo? —preguntó al fin tras un rato de silencio. La persona que había frente a ella la miró con sorpresa y le regaló una sonrisa sin tardar mucho. Él asintió y lo repitió como respuesta. La muchacha solo pudo mirarle como si estuviera loco—. ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

Eran preguntas rápidas, a lo que el muchacho moreno simplemente hizo un gesto con sus manos para que tuviera paciencia. Aun sin borrar su sonrisa se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo un poco más. Aquel gesto dejó algo embobada a la chica. ¿Qué diablos? ¿En serio podía existir un chico así? ¿Y tenía que ser en serio un secuestrador? Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando vio como acercaba la mano. Quería alejarse, pero quizá aquello fuera peor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió, sorprendiéndose de que él apenas le diera una palmadita en la cabeza. Rachel abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Sinceramente, cada vez se encontraba más sorprendida—. No vamos a hacerte daño —repitió, parecía que intentaba tranquilizarla. Aquel extraño se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Tendió su mano y la dirigió hacia ella con una expresión amigable—. Ven, come algo y después hablaremos.

Su vientre sonó, recordándole que tenía hambre. Miró la mano con desconfianza antes de que él insistiera suavemente. Rachel la tomó sin demasiada confianza, dejando que él tirase de su cuerpo. Con la otra mano se encargó de que aquella sábana no la abandonase. La chica miró la bandeja que había dejado sobre una caja de madera. Llevaba varios platos, no era demasiada comida, pero sí lo suficiente como para saciarla a ella. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún sitio para sentarse. A un lado había una caja más pequeña que podía servirle como asiento. Él pareció darse cuenta también, así que la tomó y la acercó a la bandeja.

Con apenas un movimiento imperceptible de su mano, los otros dos chicos desaparecieron por lo que parecía un pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Miró la comida un momento y desvió la vista hacia él. ¿Y si estaba envenenada? ¿o la drogaban? Tenía miedo... por que no sabía que pretendían hacer con ella. Notó que él se sentaba en la misma caja, observándola con una expresión divertida—. No está envenenada, ¿sabes? —Rachel se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que era tan fácil de entender. Tomó la cuchara cuidadosamente y con dudas y cargó una vez. Se la llevó a los labios, pero aquellas dudas hicieron que se detuviera. Se mordió el labio y escuchó una risa antes de sentir como su muñeca era rodeada. Tiró de ella con cuidado y llevó la comida a su boca. Finalmente era él quien probaba aquello por primera vez. Con la mirada fija en ella y una sonrisa en la boca, deslizó la lengua entre sus labios—. Supongo que con esto... ya podrás comer, ¿no?

El sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas era impresionante. Se encogió sobre si misma y el flequillo le cubrió. Estaba avergonzada, no solo por lo que había hecho, sino por el aspecto de aquel hombre y por el suyo propio. No se había mirado en un espejo, pero tenía claro que tenía el cabello despeinado, lo malo de tenerlo por los hombros era que parecía un poco más complicado de controlar. Seguro que sus ojos marrones estaban hinchados y rojos. Maldición todavía sentía el miedo recorriendo sus venas—. Por cierto, soy Ace.

Ace. Le echó una mirada. Todo lo que podía ver de él sin levantar la mirada mucho más eran unos pantalones sencillos. Tenía una pierna colgando, mientras el otro pie estaba apoyado en el borde de la caja, alzando su pierna. Queriendo ver algo más, levantó un poco más la mirada. Su torso estaba completamente desnudo y en su espalda, de perfil, podía ver que algo violeta parecía sobresalir. Lo que parecía un tatuaje. Se estremeció y siguió alzando los ojos. Su rostro, las pecas, el pelo... sintió ganas de hacer lo mismo que él estaba haciendo. Quiso hundir sus dedos en aquel sedoso cabello negro.

Apartó la mirada cuando sintió el escrutinio de él. Sabía que lo tenía merecido, puesto que ella había hecho lo propio con él. Trató de comer algo, lo que podía. A pesar de la sensación de hambre, poco le entraba. Suspiró, empujando suavemente el plato bajo la mirada atenta de Ace—. ¿Ya está? Apenas has comido algo —comentó chasqueando la lengua. Tomó entre sus manos una manzana y se la tendió—... come al menos esto.

La joven tomó la pieza de fruta que previamente reposaba sobre la bandeja y suspiró antes de morderla. Cerró los ojos y la dejó sobre su regazo, agarrándola con ambas manos antes de alzar la mirada hacia él—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

Sí. Definitivamente, aquel hombre podría haber sido un Ace perfecto. Le imaginó con el sombrero y con aquel collar de cuentas rojas. Y sin querer dejó escapar una sonrisa. Hubiera estado bien encontrar un Ace así en algún evento. Pero aquello resultaba mucho más extraño, más perturbador.

—No lo sé, caíste del cielo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Decirlo, para él, parecía algo común. Le miró como si estuviese loco. ¿Cómo podía alguien caer del cielo y no morir? Definitivamente tenía que estar loco. Fuera como fuese, ese extraño no podía estar hablando en serio. Él le devolvió la mirada, sin darse cuenta de la expresión incrédula de la joven—... sea como sea, no podrás salir de aquí hasta que sepamos quien eres... no sabemos qué tan peligrosa eres.

¿Peligrosa? ¿Ella? ¿Ese imbécil con cara de bobo estaba hablando en serio? Con una expresión sorprendida la joven simplemente pudo balbucear algo sin sentido. Era él quien, para comenzar, tenía planeado no dejarla salir de dondequiera que estuviera... ¿Y ella era la peligrosa? Las cosas no tenían sentido para la joven. Apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un bufido antes de ponerse en pie y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia detrás. Él estaba sentado, y aunque la miraba con una expresión entre curiosa y divertida, le costaría ponerse en pie... ¿verdad? Aprovechó esa idea para caminar un par de pasos más, de espaldas. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y trató de abrir la puerta a trompicones, lo logró. Cuando observó el largo pasillo de madera pensó que podía correr más rápido que él. Lo intentó. Escuchaba su risa a lo lejos y algo que pareció un bufido. Miró a los lados, había algunas puertas... ¿Dónde la habían llevado? Entró en una habitación; parecía un almacén. Entre lo que había allí tirado logró encontrar algo que podía servirle, parecía una barra de metal.

Había dejado la puerta abierta, lo supo cuando la gran figura de aquel hombre quitó cualquier vía de escape. Lo podía ver, estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona. Rachel sorbió por la nariz, dándose cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Vio el cambio repentino en la expresión de aquel hombre. Bajo aquella sombra daba todavía más miedo. La muchacha retrocedió un paso, levantando lo que consideraba un arma. Si él se acercaba más lo descargaría sobre su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

Ace dio un paso; luego otro más; y otro más. La distancia cada vez era menor entre ellos. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Apenas podía respirar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él. Con la barra alzada entre ambos, sintió como su cuerpo casi chocaba con la punta. La joven jadeó y en el mismo momento que la mano de él aferró aquel extremo, Rachel dio un respingo. Su mano dejó ver un reflejo anaranjado, similar al del fuego. Un momento después su mano soltaba aquello tras sentir una intensa quemazón.

Retrocedió y se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo el intenso dolor. Se dio cuenta de que el color de aquel metal había variado. Sus ojos se abrieron con estupor cuando alzó la mirada. Los ojos negros de aquel hombre daban miedo. Brillaban de una forma que no comprendía. El dolor y el miedo provocaron más lágrimas en la chica. Intentó retroceder nuevamente, jadeando y apretándose la mano. Escuchó como chasqueaba la lengua y, tras escuchar el violento golpe de la barra contra el suelo, sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo. Abrió los ojos al notar como el chico de cabello negro la alzaba en brazos.

Sus pasos eran rápidos y furiosos. No sabía dónde la llevaba, pero su mente estaba muy lejos como para poder fijarse. Estaba loca. Desde luego aquel dolor ya indicaba que no era un sueño. Su mano ardía con fuerza, haciendo saltar sus lágrimas. El llanto ahogado era indicativo, en parte de aquel dolor. Pero joder... ¿Es que se había vuelto loca? Cosas así no pasaban. No sentía los movimientos de su cuerpo, apenas notó el momento en el que fue depositada sobre la cama. Tampoco cuando la herida de su mano comenzó a ser curada. Sin embargo parecía que su cuerpo si lo notaba por los quejidos que escapaban de sus labios. Estaba abstraída, pensativa...

¿Estaba loca? Intentó recordar. Lo último que había en su cabeza... no había nada. Salir de fiesta con sus amigos, beber un par de cervezas y volver a casa... pero ahí acababa la cosa. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar si había llegado a casa o no. Jadeó y se llevó la mano sana al pecho. De pronto una punzada intensa en el corazón hizo que perdiera el sentido en cuestión de segundos.


End file.
